KHAgência de espiões
by Mitashi Koyuki
Summary: O grupo de Naruto vão fazer uma missao qual sera?mas no meio disso tudo podera haver romances ou nao?[I Hate Summary][Talvez a historia esteja melhor...]
1. Chapter 1

KH

KH uma famosa agencia de espiões profissionais num dia normal de se receber missões algo do gênero...

(Tsu) Shizune mande chamar a EP (Elite prodígio)

(Shizune) Todos eles?Perguntou assustada.

(Tsu) Hai todos.

Como havia sido mandado shizune chamou todos eles.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Nome:** Haruno Sakura **Idade:** 17 anos **Habilidades:** Muita força e médicas **Apelido:** **Fatalle Hana**

**Nome**: Yamanaka Ino **Idade: **18 Anos **Habilidades: **Controle de mente **Apelido: Controladora**

**Nome:** Mitashi Tenten **Idade: **18 anos **Habilidades: **Mira certeira e controla todo tipo de arma mesmo que as não conhece **Apelido: Mira**

**Nome:** Hyuuga Hinata **Idade: **18 anos **Habilidades:** De defesa e um tipo se raio X nos olhos uma herança de família **Apelido:HH**

**Nome:** Sabaku no Temari **Idade: **20 anos **Habilidades: **controla o vento com o seu leque **Apelido: Vento do deserto**

**Nome:** Uchiha Sasuke **Idade:** 19 anos **Habilidades: **Com o fogo e um olho especial que pode copiar qualquer tipo de movimento e habilidade **Apelido: Katon**

**Nome:** Nara Shikamaru **Idade: **20 anos **Habilidades:** Com as sombras e inteligência **Apelido: Kage mane**

**Nome: **Hyuuga Neji **Idade:** 19 anos **Habilidades:** Defesa os mesmos olhos de Hinata e um bom ataque **Apelido: HN**

**Nome: **Uzumaki Naruto **Idade: **19 anos **Habilidades: **Se multiplicar **Apelido: Bushin-san**

(Sak) Tsunade-sama mandou nos chamar?

(Tsu) Hai...Eu tenho uma missão importante para vocês...

-----------------

**Nyaaa... Ew sei ki isso tah uma porcaria, mas eu nun possu fazer nada!!**

**Plzz reviews!! E sugestões perguntas e tal claruh!!Espero que gostem**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sak) Tsunade-sama mandou nos chamar?

(Tsu) Hai...Eu tenho uma missão importante para vocês...

-------------------------------

(Sas) Do que se trata?

(Tsu) Parece que Orochimaru resolveu desta vez se juntar a Akatsuki, mas uma coisa muito improvável, não sabemos, mas se eles não tenham se juntado vai ser mais difícil pegarem eles...Muito bem Mayuki vai estar na sala de sempre dela e as coisas vão estar com ela e quem vai estar monitorizando é o Sai sua primeira parada é China em Hong Kong, Tenten você sabe falar chinês não?

(Ten) Claro que sim, pode deixar comigo.

(Tsu) Muito bem...Ah esqueci de lhes avisar Gaara e Kankurou estarão lá os esperando vocês para lhe indicarem algumas coisas importantes e lhe acompanharão ate o resto da missão, bem já estão dispensados.

Foram ate a sala de Mayuki pegar suas coisas e irem para o aeroporto particular deles.

Chegando lá eles entram no avião da EP se sentam em seus devidos lugares e começam a voar.

(Ino) Sakura, você quais coisas você pegou?

(Sak) Ah...Nada muito diferente do seu...Remédio, venenos, mascara, gravador umas cinco armas, coisas de medico e luvas...

(Ino) E você Tenten?

(Ten) Pode ter certeza que recebi tudo quanto é arma!Disse assustada olhando para a mochila.

(Ino) Hina-chan?

(Hin) Eto... Duas armas e muitas kunai de defesa, e você Temari-chan?

(Tem) Um leque e 2 armas Ino?

(Ino) 3Armas e cordas...

(Sak) que saco não estamos com coisas muito legais...

Ao falar isso Neji chega ao aposento e entrega uns comunicadores.

(Ne) Os comunicadores, acho melhor equipá-los agora...

Elas colocaram os equipamentos e foram descer do avião (Gente China e Japão são vizinhos!!)

(??) _Feiosa?Você ta me ouvindo?_

(Sa) Sai??

_(Sai) Isso mesmo, eu que vou monitorar vocês._

(Sa) "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?".

_(Sai) Tsunade-sama que pediu para fazer isso feiosa-disse ele como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela - Gaara está no restaurante Ichiraku esperando por vocês._

Foram ate o restaurante e era bem simples a paredes eram brancas as mesas com mesas de toalhas laranjas logo localizaram Gaara com seu irmão Kankurou na mesa dos fundos.

(Shi) Yare, yare...Yo Gaara.

(Gaa) Yo…

(Te) Vocês dois! Estão vivos!

(Kan) Porque não estaríamos?

(Te) Porque da ultima vez que foram para uma missão sozinhos vocês chegaram em casa parecendo que fazia um século sem comer.

O comentário era bem engraçado o que havia feito Ino abafar sua risada com as mãos.

(Gaa) Do que esta rindo? Baka.

(Ino) Hey, quem é o baka aqui?

_(Sai) deixem a briga de casais para depois tem um Akatsuki por perto._

(Ten) onde estao eles?

_(Sai) Na saída do restaurante um pouco ao leste._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pessoal muito obrigadah pelas reviews e esperuh que continue recebendo ou vou ficar de greve mande sugestões criticas xingamentos e elogios também aceito mt vlws msm e c nun tiver 2 reviews novas eu não continuo xPPP ameaça olhinhos brilhando HAUhauH Zuera ateh maisss**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sai) deixem a briga de casais para depois tem um Akatsuki por perto._

(Ten) onde estão eles?

_(Sai) Na saída do restaurante um pouco ao leste._

-----------------------

Andaram cautelosamente para fora do restaurante viraram ao leste e viram e viram um beco sem saída mal iluminado longo e estreito.Viram um homem pelo menos era o que parecia tinha um longo cabelo louro preso com um alto rabo de cavalo e a franja cobria seu olho direito (mil perdoes fãs de Deidara, mas eu não sei se ele (a) e homem ou mulher... TT).

(Sas) Quem é?

_(Sai) Deidara o fazedor de bombas artísticas._

(Ne) Bombas artísticas?o.o

_(Sai) É, mas não o subestime._

(Shi) Ino vá na frente e fique de costas para o beco.

(Ino) Porque eu?ò.ó

(Shi) Porque sua saia é minúscula e se ele for homem vai se interessar, mas se ele não for...Vamos ter que usar o Sasuke.

(Sas) Como é?

Ino já estava na frente do beco de costas e Deidara já começava a olhar para ela.

(Dei) O que uma moça tão bonita esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

(Ino) "Esperando você chegar e meus amigos te matarem??" Não sei...

(Dei) Esta sozinha?

(Ino) È...

Deidara começou a se aproximar mais quando...

(Shi) Agora!

Avançaram em cima dele que percebeu isso e mandou uma bombinha de passaro para perto deles que a fez uma ótima explosão, mas Hinata já ativara seu Byakugan e defendeu do ataque, Sasuke ia na frente tentando dar socos mas Deidara defendia ou esquivava todos mas Shikamaru havia o prendido com a sua Kage Mane o deixando incapacitado de se mecher mas havia uma bomba ao lado presa na parede que se estourasse faria um desastre quando...

(Dei) Kai!

As paredes se explodiram Hinata e Neji haviam feito uma barreira grande o bastante para que ninguém se machucasse quando o estrondo já estava se acabando ouviram a sirene da policia e foram correndo para fora.

(Ten) essa foi por pouco não?

(Hina) Com certeza.

(Nar) Hey Sai vocês reservaram algum hotel aqui?

_(Sai) hai, hai no hotel Dragão de Prata._

(Nar) Vamos laaaa estou com fomeeee.Gritou Naruto.

Foram ate o hotel e...

(Ten) Ni rau uo man tin la i ca fan jien.(Oi nos reservamos quartos)

(Moça) Ni man de min zi pai tuo ni (Seus nomes, por favor).

(Ten) Nara Shikamaru rai iou Mitashi Tenten

(Moça) 201 rai iou 200 ti er lou.

(Ten) Segundo andar vamos la

Subiram as escadas e foram para os quartos indicados, o quarto das garoas eram bem grandes parecia mais um apartamento de luxo a sala era totalmente branca com sofás e uma TV de plasma plana radio, havia dois banheiros de luxo uma banheira grande Box e armários cheios de toalhas brancas o quarto principal era bem grande a cama era de casal com o edredom branco as paredes eram cor pêssego com um armário bem grande o segundo quarto já era um pouco menor havia uma cama de casal as paredes igualmente cor de pêssego e não tinha um armário tão grande assim.

(Ino) Uau esses chineses são bem sofisticados hein.

(Te) Com certeza.

(Hina) Minna tem apenas dois quartos vamos tirar na sorte com quem vai ficar os quartos.

Demoraram uns cinco minutos e Ino ia dormir com Sakura no segundo quarto e o resto no quarto principal.Elas se jogaram na cama e já estavam quase dormindo, pelo menos era o que Ino achava, ela já dormia profundamente quando Sakura não parava de pensar no prodígio de frios orbes cor ônix, era a primeira vez que via ele e o resto só conheciam as meninas porque já estudaram na mesma escola, mas todas elas foram cursar a faculdade quando Sakura ainda estava no terceiro colegial esse era fato de ser a menor do grupo Ino fazia design, Tenten advocacia, Hinata jornalismo e Temari a de administração, faria de medicina mesmo sabendo ate demais sobre medicina, pois já fora discípula de Tsunade-sama, mas iria cursar a faculdade do mesmo jeito, quando estava quase dormindo lhe veio pela cabeça a imagem do dono do frio par de ônix "Sakura, mas oque esta pensando mal conhece ele" absorta nesses pensamentos acabou adormecendo...

-------------------------

**Nyaaa minna-san muito obrigadah pelas reviews, mas acho que pouquíssimas pessoas estão lendo...Mas tudo bem! Eu vou tentar ser uma boa escritora para que gostem da fic esse chapie ficou maiorzinhuhhehe bem aceito criticas, elogios, xingamentos e sugestões também é claro bem agora vou fikar de greve um pokinho para ki eu possa trabalhar na fic _Neve de Fruits basket_ mas tudo em neh espero reviews**

_Reviews:_

_Sabaku no Karina:_ eh soh faltou o Gaara-san, mas elih tah aih nesta chappie

_Uchiha Ayu:_ claro que vai ter casais mais eh surpresaa bjinhus p vc tbm

_Immort Aiko: _Nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios e tudo mais bem aqui estou continuando a fic nehespero que tenha gostado desse chapie tbmbjinhuss

**Bem eu soh fui responde as reviews aki pq eu tinha colocado reply i jah ki eu naun soh muito boa in inglês eu nun sei oke significa masss fazer oke neh Byeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Lin) SE VOCE DEMORAR MAIS UM CAPITULO A MAIS VOCE VAI MORRER!!!**

**(MK) H-hai i.i com medo e comeca a pensar…**

**Minna-sannnnn Gomeeem!!!Eh que eu to muituh sem ideias TT**

**Massss…. Lah vai essi chappieeeee isperuh ki gostemmm.**

-------------

(??) SAKURAAAAAA!!!!!ACORDA SUA DORMINHOCAAA!!!

(Sak) Ahhhhhhh!!!Oque??

(Ino) Aleluia neh testudahh tava come;anduh a acha ki c tava morta.

(Sak) Eu hein voce e muito tragica.

(Ino) Eu??Que nada, ah..Vai se trocar nos vamos para baixo…

(Sak) Ok.

Sakura andou ate a porta do banheiro tirou a camisola e entrou debaixo do chuveiro sentindo a agua morna batendo em seus ombros.Depois de alguns minutos Sakura saiu do banheiro com uma regata branca e uma calca jeans longa, equipou as suas coisas e o fone tambem e foi para baixo.Chegando la avistou todos la menos Naruto.

(Sak) Yo, minna onde o Naruto se meteu?

(Sas) Ainda esta dormindo.

Sakura se assustou ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que tirava o seu sono, viu Sasuke se sentar em uma cadeira proxima a de Shikamaru e fechar os olhos, Sakura tambem se sentou e se serviu com o suco que estava na sua frente.

_(Sai) Ohayo minna!_

(Ne) O que quer?

_(Sai) Eu hein que humor…Bem tem um Akatsuki na ala norte de onde estao mas o unico problema que e bem norte mesmo_

(Gaa) Quando partimos?

_(Sai) podem partir agora mesmo mas creio que Naruto ainda nao acordou estou certo?_

(Sas) Hnf. Como sempre Sasuke responde com os monossilabos dele.

Depois de esperar pelo menos meia hora Naruto chega

(Na) Minnaaaaaa nossa ja acordaram? Voces tem ceteza que dormiram?

Gota em todos menos em Naruto que colocava um pao goela abaixo.

Depois de Naruto se fartar eles vao alugar algumas motos e vao em direcao as areas montanhosas eles vao em rapida velocidade, quando chega a uma parte mais densa da montanha eles eixam as motos la e seguem andando.Chegaram perto de um lugar movimentado por guardas militares e tiveram que se passar bem rapido para que nao percebessem mas Naruto acabou pisando em um galho e causando um pequeno barulho mas que nao se passou por despercebido pelos guardas militares.

(Guarda1) Por ali o barulho! E os guardas comecaram a correr em direcao dos agentes que corriam o que podiam e chegaram em um lugar barrado por uma grande montanha e um buraco no meio e algumas cordas penduradas.

(Shi) vamos por aqui! Disse segurando uma das cordas e subindo rapidamente e os outros logo fizeram o mesmo chegando ao lugar da montanha que havia um buraco.

(Na) Hey Sai onde que e isso?

_(Sai) hnnn… acho que e o lugar onde uns ladroes esconderam os solados de barro…_

(Sak) O que? O que nos temos a ver com ladroes?

_(Sai) Feiosa! Voce esta viva! Bem Akatsuki nao busca poder? Mas eles nao querem ir atras deles nao e? Entao por que eles nao contratariam ladroes profissionais?_

Enquanto isso um homem olhava de esguela pela pequena abertura que a porta tinha e comecou a andar cautelosamente enquando sacava a sua arma.

(Hi) Onde voce acha que as coisas possam estar escondidas?

_(Sai) Nao tenho a minima ideia._

(??) Maos para o alto!! Gritou um homem desconhecido.

Os agentes sem lugar par air apenas levamtaram os bracao e se viraram para ele.O homem os conduziu ate uma porta e entrando dentro havia varias coisas joias,roupas, espadas,armas…os amarraram e tiraram o comunicador deles e os desarmando e claro deixaram eles presos assim:Sasuke,Naruto,Gaara,Ino,Hinata e Sakura e no outro grupo ficou Shikamaru, Neji, Temari e Tenten.

(Shi) Minna acho que ja tenho um plano…

-----------------

**Milll desculpassss mas o problema que eu nao vou escrever enquanto eu nao tiver nenhuma ideiaaaa!!! Mas aih esta este episodio!!**

_Uchiha Ayu: _**Simm!! Eu falo chines hehe nunca conheceu ninguem que falasse?Enatun eu sou a primeiraaa!!! Hehe fico feliz que tenha gostado da historia e voce descobriu o Casallll noooo hehe zuerah bem Byee bjinhux**

_Aiko Higurash:_** Nossa que bom que vc tah gostando pensei que nao estava gostanduh maix hehe obrigada pelos elogios!!Aqui esta o tao esperando chappiee!!!Byeee Bjinhuxx!!**

**Me desculpem pela demoraaa mas bem eu qro reviews!!!Aceito Elogios Chingamentos Sugestoes qualquer coisaaa Byeee**


End file.
